Rewriting History
by kelles
Summary: Alucard catches Seras watching him and Integral during a very private moment and plots to include her in their fun. Will he be able to rewrite history and have both Lucy & Mina at the same time? AxIxS. Lime. Manga spoilers. Last chapter is on AFF[dot]ne
1. Watching

**Author's Note:** This is set in the mangaverse and takes place five years after the war. Pip has moved on to the afterlife, Walter died during the war, Hellsing has been rebuilt, and Alucard remained under Integral's control. And so life goes on for Alucard and his two "brides." Requested by vampkitty.

* * *

Why couldn't she get that image out her mind? She was a vampire and should be able to control the thoughts of humans. Why couldn't she control her own mind? She wondered if it was the after effects of having Pip's soul in her body for all that time. She smiled wondering if he had indeed made it to heaven. _With all his sins,_ she thought, _he is probably stuck in purgatory._ As she sipped on a blood bag, the image of her Master and Sir Integral kissing entered her mind. Seras wished that she had never walked in on the two of them. _Why hadn't they locked her office door if they were going to carry on like that?_ Seeing them kiss like that, with her Master groping Integral's arse, would not have bothered her so much, if it had not also excited her. That is what disturbed Seras Victoria the most. The idea that her Master aroused her was just too sick too think about. Alucard was like her father and the idea of shagging one's father was not something she liked to think about. 

Seras tried to get her mind off of Integral and Alucard by going on her PC and getting some work done. Since Walter's death during the war, Seras was in charge of ordering weapons and supplies. The internet made it possible for Seras to get that part of her job done and still have time for her other duties. And on the Internet, the people she met had no idea she was a monster. The anonymity of the internet was very comforting to her. When she online, she almost felt human again.

Alucard chuckled as he heard the thoughts of his fledgling. He was fully aware that she had watched the fun he was having with Integral. Seras had not walked away like she should have. He didn't mind. Knowing that she was watching, and how it excited her, only made the kiss more enjoyable. And now to find out she couldn't stop thinking about it. This certainly would make things interesting.

Alucard had never been particularly attracted to Seras Victoria. He had picked her because of her strength. She had endured a night in hell at the hands of the vampire and ghouls in Cheddar and still...she did not give up. She wasn't bad looking. In fact, her appearance reminded him a bit of Lucy. But, Seras was so much better then her. Lucy wouldn't have lasted five minutes in Cheddar.

He had only truly desired one woman since he had been awoken twenty years ago: Integral Hellsing. Even when she was a child, he had wanted her. Alucard had been patient, waited for her to grow up, and give up the ridiculous idea that she had to remain virgin. They both knew she would neither marry, nor accept his gift of immortality. Still, it had been a surprise when Integral had invited him to her bed a few months after the war ended. Perhaps she realized just how fragile humans were.

The idea of Seras Victoria of joining them in their fun excited him. Images of Seras and Integral touching and licking each other while his shadows penetrated the two of them formed inside his mind. _Yes, having Seras join us would be most interesting. _Alucard chuckled. He had wanted to enjoy Lucy and Mina at the same time so many years ago but Abraham and his friends had ruined it for him. It would be different now. He wondered if Abraham or Arthur would be watching from their graves. _I sure as hell hope so._

Seras dreamt about them again. Her Master and Integral. It was dark and all she could see was the shadows of their bodies, but she heard them rather well. Too well, Integral was moaning rather loudly. _Does she have to be so loud? And where in the hell were they? Where am I? _It did make Seras rather curious. What was her Master doing to Integral that felt so bloody good? Part of her wanted to watch them the next time they were together. She had gotten rather good at turning to mist. She probably could watch without them even seeing. _What am I thinking? He is my Master. I don't like him…like that. I must be crazy for even thinking it. Damn you, Pip. You managed to make a pervert of me after all. _

And then she woke up. Her body was so tense; Seras felt like she needed some type of release but no if she did that then she might fantasize about the two of them. That would be entirely too weird. Instead she took a shower, a very cold one, and decided to go release tension the only other way she knew of: her Harkonnen.

Seras headed down to the shooting range to practice. It had been awhile since she had practiced herself. She didn't have much work to do and shooting helped keep her mind off Sir Integral and her master. At this time of night, she was the only one at the range. She wished **he** were here, Pip. It was at times like these that she missed him most. Seras thought that it had been so unfair for him to get taken away from her just when she realized that she loved him. Letting his soul go had been almost as painful as when he died in her arms.

It felt good shooting the targets and the sexual tension she had felt was practically gone. Seras headed back to her room after she ran out of bullets. _Maybe I can do some research on the Internet and get some better ammo for the soldiers._ It was at that moment that the feeling hit her. She couldn't explain it but she knew that Sir Integral needed her. The situation wasn't an emergency and she was in no danger but her presence was required. _Weird. Thought my Master was the only one she could summon like that._

Seras put her gun down and walked up to Integral's office. As she put her hand on the door, she heard a loud moan. It sounded like Integral's voice. The door was shut so she couldn't very well look inside without being caught. She started to walk away when Seras heard his voice inside her mind.

_Why don't you come in Seras Victoria? _Alucard inquired, tempting her.

_Bu-but I can't. What are you--- insane, Master? You and Integral are-are about to… I think I should leave now._ Seras told her Master.

_You could watch,_ Alucard suggested.

_I don't think Sir Integral would want me to, Master._

_You do know how to turn to mist, don't you? I know that you want to Seras. You want to watch me lick, stroke, and fuck my Master. Never mind. You'll probably just leave. Sometimes I can't believe you have my blood inside of you._

She felt him leave her mind and the next thing she heard was Integral's moan_. Maybe it won't hurt to watch for a few minutes_, she thought to herself. Even as she was thinking it and transforming to mist, Seras Victoria could not believe she was doing it.

She slid under the door and moved to a dark corner that was only a few feet away from Integral's desk. The sight of her Master and Integral without any clothes on aroused her more then she ever imagined. Integral was laying on the desk moaning as Alucard was licking her breasts and stroking her between her legs. A small moan escaped from Seras and she saw her Master grin.

Seras watched as Alucard made a small cut on Integral's breast and licked the drops of blood from it. He sucked harder to increase the bleeding. The scent of Integral's delicious blood filled the room. Seras wanted to go over and touch Integral. Lick the blood from her breast and so many other places on her body too.

As if Alucard had read her mind, he moved down between Integral's legs and brought her to the edge of ecstasy. Seras watched as Integral writhed on the desk. It was torture watching the two of them together like this. She was about to leave when she heard Integral speak.

"Enough, Alucard. Now you lay down." Integral said, slightly breathless.

Seras watched Alucard lay down as Integral had ordered him to and almost gasped when she straddled him. Alucard held Integral's hips as she moved up and down on top of him. It seemed to go on forever as Integral moaned and told Alucard how to proceed. _Harder. Slower. Faster. Deeper_. Seras watched as Integral and Alucard climaxed. Integral collapsed on top of Alucard's chest and smiled peacefully. Alucard cast a glance in her direction. She took that as a sign to leave the room. She slid under the door and almost ran to her room feeling a weird combination of embarrassed and aroused.


	2. The Invitation

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was edited by vampkitty.

* * *

Seras woke up just before dusk. She was hungry but didn't want to go to the kitchen to retrieve her blood. The chance that she would run into Alucard was just too great. She thought about his part in what happened. He had practically invited her to watch. But why? Seras was certain that her master didn't have any of those kind of feelings for her. Was he trying to tease her? _I'll never figure him out_, she thought. 

She decided to go for a walk. There was little chance she would see him or Integral outside. Besides, the newspaper said there was going to be a meteor shower. She loved looking at the stars. When Pip's soul was still with her, he had introduced her to stargazing. She wished he could be with her. _In a way he will be with me. I'll go up on our favourite hill._

Seras turned into mist and went into the kitchen to grab a packet of blood. She looked around for her Master_. Great, my luck is holding out, _she thought. Seras could hear Integral in her office. She was pounding on the keyboard. She smiled, thinking of the chief. Integral really did work too hard. A thought flashed in her mind and Seras had to push it out. She wondered what it would be like to help Sir Integral relax, touch her soft skin, hair, and lips.

"So, it is my Master that you desire." Alucard whispered in her ear.

"Mm-mm-master!" Seras screamed as her face turned red. Had he read all of her thoughts for the last several minutes? Seras stood up. She hated the way she felt when Alucard stood over her like that. Weak. She felt so God damn weak. Seras promised herself she wasn't going to be that way anymore, so she pretended not to be and stood her ground. She waited.

Alucard could taste the fear of his fledgling although she did a good job at pretending. She acted too human sometimes and he loved playing with humans. Alucard walked towards her until their bodies were almost touching. "Answer me, Seras Victoria. Is it only Integral that you desire?"

Seras wanted to run and hide. She cursed herself for being weak, allowing Alucard to tempt her into watching. If only she had walked away, this wouldn't be happening. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her, to make her afraid. No, that would only make things worse. Seras stared into her Master's cold eyes and waited for what she knew was coming. "I d-d-don't know what you mean, Master. Sir Integral is my commander, my chief. I don't desire her." Seras forced herself to breathe. She didn't need air to live but it did help her relax. Just as she had started to calm down, he touched her. It felt so wrong…and yet so good. Seras felt so dirty for wanting more. Alucard had been like her father since that night in Cheddar, but daughters shouldn't enjoying be touched by their father's like that.

Alucard could feel her conflict, her desire, her guilt, and it made him want her even more. He touched her neck lightly with his gloved hand. He grinned as he felt her shiver and moved his hand down towards her chest. Although he had not desired her like he did his Master, Alucard could not deny his fledgling had a beautiful body. He had chosen her for more then one reason. Her shirt ripped slightly as he pulled it open to grope her breast. The look in her eyes did not change as he squeezed her breast but he felt his fledgling shudder.

He lowered his mouth to her breast and took it into his mouth. Alucard could smell her sweet blood just below her skin. He bit her nipple hard and lapped up the blood that filled his mouth. Even though her blood was cold like his, it was still sweet, pure, delicious and not unlike Integral's. Seras did not come from nobility but he could taste her strength, the part of her that made her a survivor, as he drank from her. _No, not like my Master, but delicious in her own way._

Seras was filled with so many conflicting emotions as her body reacted to her Master's feeding. Desire. Guilt. Affection. Need. Her body was starting to get weak as Alucard continued to drink from her breast but the swoon felt so good and she didn't want him to stop. "M-m-master." Seras felt like she was going to pass out soon.

Her words brought him out his bloodlust. _Perhaps I've taken a little too much. Serves her right for lying to me. _He licked the remaining blood on her chest before moving away from her. Alucard chuckled as she tried to button her shirt.

Seras glared at him. Had he just done it because he was hungry or had he meant to turn her on? And the bastard had ripped her shirt. What if someone saw her like this?

"You are a vampire, Seras. Turn to mist if you don't want anyone to see you." Alucard read her mind. "I'm still waiting for my answer, Seras Victoria. Is it only my Master you desire? Or do you want to fuck **your** Master as well?"

Seras didn't know what to say. He could read her mind, so why did he play games like these and make her say it? "You can read my mind, Master. You know how I feel." She glared at him defiantly.

"It is so much more fun this way." Alucard whispered into her ear. He caressed her cheek possessively. "Say it, Seras."

"I-I-I don't know." Seras replied. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

Alucard started to walk away from her. "You're right. I know exactly what you feel and who you it you desire. I'll be visiting Integral in her room tonight. Are you going to watch us again?" Alucard turned around and kissed Seras Victoria hard on the mouth. "Or would you like to join us in bed?"

Seras was at a loss for words. She wanted to tell him no but it would have been a lie. Seras opened her mouth to protest but then her Master dissolved into mist. _Damn bastard,_ she thought.

Seras looked at her shirt. It wasn't torn too badly but she couldn't button it. She turned to mist and made her way back to the mansion. Seras was so angry with Alucard. She had wanted to relax and look at the stars; think about him, the man she loved. But her Master had ruined it with his actions. Seras wondered why Integral even liked him. She knew the answer already. He was different with Integral: The perfect servant. She wondered how he could behave so differently. _No wonder you're insane, Master._

Integral was alone in her office. She wondered where her servant was. He usually was trying to rip her clothes off by now. It was kind of nice to have some time alone without him watching her.

Her thoughts drifted to Seras. Sometimes she felt bad for the girl. She had lost so much from the war and she was so alone. Integral had thought of inviting Seras to her room one night but wasn't sure how the girl would react. And lately Alucard had been taking up so much of her time. Sometimes when Integral looked at her, she could see the loneliness and pain in her eyes. Although Seras was a vampire, she acted more human than anyone in the mansion.

She felt him enter the mansion before she saw or heard him. He appeared before her out of mist. Integral used to dislike his surprise entrances but had grown used to them over the years. "Alucard. You're late."

Alucard bowed to Integral. "I'm sorry, Master. Lost track of time." He stood behind Integral and probed her mind gently. _Interesting. Integral has been thinking about my servant too. _ Fulfilling his wish from the past, having both Mina and Lucy, would be easier then he thought. He stroked her long blonde hair as she continued to type.

"Alucard, why don't you go up to my room? I'll be there in a few minutes." It was hard for her to concentrate on work with him distracting her.

"You'll probably only fall asleep at your desk like you did last week, Master."

"No, I won't. I'm almost finished." Integral glared at him.

He bowed. "Very well, Master. If you don't come to bed soon, I'll be forced to make you."

Integral smirked. "That might be fun. Good night, Alucard."

Alucard grinned at Integral, dissolved into mist, and slid under the door. Integral sighed. She knew he was not human, but couldn't he use doors once in awhile?

* * *

Authors Note: This story is complete. The last chapter ended up smuttier than I intended & could not be posted here. It is on AdultFanFictiondotnet under the same penname: Kelles. The link can be found in my profile or look under my penname on AFF.  



End file.
